The True is Hurt
by reyzuka15
Summary: Jaman Ninja kembali datang di Jepang. bermula dari para pemimpin sebuah kota kecil yang bernama Konoha. Perkembangan Ninja kian pesat di Jepang. Naruto dan kawan-kawan berlatih untuk menjadi Ninja yang hebat. Mampukah mereka menjadi Ninja hebat, padahal saat itu kebencian dan kegelapan mulai tumbuh.
1. Prolog

**_Naruto owned by Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _Naruto x Hinata_**

 ** _Sasuke x Sakura_**

 ** _Gaara x OC_**

 ** _Rating T_**

 ** _Genre : Action, Romance, crime, Friendship_**

 ** _Warning ! Typo, OOC dan banyak keslahan lainnya_**

 **Prolog**

"Dunia ini sudah dipenuhi oleh makhluk sampah seperti kalian. Dan aku terlahir untuk membersihkan dunia ini dari sampah-sampah seperti kalian. Kalian para bocah yang katanya diramalkan akan menyelamatkan dunia tidak akan bisa melawan ku" ucap seseorang berpakaian hitam, berambut hitam cepak, dan ia memiliki wajah yang hancur pada sisi kirinya. Ia berbicara didepan orang-orang yang saat ini mereka menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"jika kami sampah maka kau lebih dari sampah. Asal kau tahu walau kami bocah kami bisa menghabisi mu" ucap salah satu bocah dalam ramalan itu. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali menghancurkan orang itu. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah penyebab kedua orang tuanya serta keluarga sahabatnya terbunuh. Ia pun menerjang pria itu.

Ia mengaktifkan kekuatan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Kekuatan yang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu. Ia menyimpannya hanya untuk melawan orang yang akan menghancurkan dunia yang saat ini ada di depan sana.

Ia melancar tendangannya ke arah pria itu, ia bergerak dari posisinya tadi dengan sangat cepat. Sang pria yang menyadari itu, bersiap untuk melakukan jurus andalannya. Tendangan bocah itu malah menembus bagian tubuh lawannya, dan sang lawan berhasil menangkap kakinya. Niat awal sang pria jahat itu ingin melemparnya jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini.

"Teme... sekarang" setelah sang bocah berucap. Terdengar suara seperti cicitan seekor burung tepat di belakang tubuh sang pria

Cit..cit...cit

"Cidori..."

DUAR.

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya menshare fanfic

bisa di bilang aku newbie

jadi mohon bantuannya.

cerita ini mengenai Ninja modern, yang nanti akan dibahas di chapter depan :-)

08-06-2015


	2. Chapter 1

**_~The True is Hurt~_**

 ** _Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto x Hinata_**

 ** _Sasuke x Sakura_**

 ** _Gaar x OC_**

 ** _Rating T_**

 ** _Genre : Action, Romance, Crime, Friendship, Adventure_**

 ** _Warning ! Typo, OOC dan banyak kesalahan lainnya_**

 _Chapter 1_

Kring… kring…

Terdengar bunyi jam baker dari sebuah kamar minimalis. Yang mampu membuat sang pemilik terbangun. Pemuda itu bangun dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dan melakukan olahraga kecil. Ia pun membuka tirai jendela kamar. Nampak di langit sang fajar menyingsing. Pemuda itu menatap langit seolah-olah sedang bersapa ria dengan langit.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang, mata biru indah sedalam lautan, tanda lahir kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, dan jangan lupakan kulit tan yang eksotis dan semua kesempurnaannya itu dapat meluluhkan pandangan setiap pertempuan yang melihatnya. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto sang tokoh utama dalam cerita ini yang saat ini berusia 16 tahun.

Sesudah olahraga kecilnya yang ia lakukan setelah bangun tidur tadi, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelahnya, Naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah ia memakai pakaian seragam sekolahnya. Celana hitam panjang, kemeja putih, dasi hitam, kaca mata besar berframe hitam yang menutupi mata birunya, dan blazer hitam yang didada kanannya terdapat name tag nya dan didada kirinya terdapat lambang KANHS. Dan jangan lupa senjatanya yang berupa pistol dan beberapa kunai yang ditaruhnya di beberapa tempat tersembunyi dipakaiannya.

Sekedar informasi KANHS a.k.a Konoha Academy of Ninja High School merupakan salah satu dari dua sekolah yang mendidik Ninja yang ada di jepang, khususnya kota Tokyo. Negara Jepang saat ini, memang mendidik para calon Ninja atau Shinobi untuk melindungi perdamaian Negara dan dunia, dan misi ini sudah berjalan puluhan tahun. Jepang melakukan program ini karena tingkat kriminal makin meningkat. KANHS pun memilik prinsip yang sama dengan pemerintah Jepang. Dan selain KANHS di Jepang ada sekolah yang sama seperti KANHS yaitu BAHS a.k.a Black ops Academy High school.

KANHS membedakan kelas-kelasnya, sama seperti sekolah lainnya yang terdapat kelas unggul hingga yang biasa. Kelas unggul adalah kelas A sedang kelas biasa adalah kelas E. Siswa-siswinya pun memiliki pringkat tersendiri dari A hingga E.

Sekolah KANHS memliki 3 gedung yang mengelilingi sebuah kolam dan lapangan. Gedung Shi memiliki 5 lantai yang terletak di arah barat daya yang merupakan gedung untuk kelas-kelas. Lantai 1 yang merupakan tempat loker, lantai 2 di tempati untuk kelas X, lantai 3 yang merupakan kantin, perpustakaan, dan berbagai lab. Lantai 4 di tempati kelas XI dan lantai terkhir di tempati kelas XII.

Gedung No yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua gedung memiliki 3 lantai. Gedung ini berfungsi sebagai tempat para pengajar, staf, kepala sekolah dan juga ruang klub yang memang di sediakan oleh KANHS. Lalu gedung Bi yang memilik 4 lantai. Lantai 1 di gunanakan untuk ruang serbaguna kecuali untuk berlatih. Sedang lantai 2 hingga 4 di gunakan oleh para shinobi muda untuk berlatih dengan para guru.

Di KANHS terdapat sistem yang mengatur siswanya, yaitu ketika siswa-siswi yang baru masuk di kelas X akan di bentuk team yang beranggotakan tiga orang dan masing-masing team memiliki guru pembimbing. Namun, khusus kelas unggulan guru pembimbingnya adalah seorang Joonin tingkat atas bahkan ada yang mantan Anbu.

Yang saat ini kita bahas adalah team dari kelas unggulan tentunya. Ada team 7 guru pembimbingnya adalah Hatake Kakashi, anggotanya Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.

Team 8 sang guru pembimbing adalah Yuuhi Kurenai. Anggotanya terdiri dari Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata dan Inuzuka Kiba beserta anjingnya Akamaru

Team 9 Maito Gay selaku sang pembimbing. Anggotanya terdiri dari Hyuga Neji, Rock lee dan Mitarashi Tenten.

Team 10 sang guru pembimbingnya ialah Sarutobi Asuma. Anggotanya ialah Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru dan Akamichi Choji

Dan yang terakhir adalah team 0 (dibaca Zero) yang hanya baru di isi oleh Sabaku Gaara dan belum memilik guru pendamping. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi anggota, namun sang Kepala Sekolah merahasiakannya.

Sebenarnya KANHS merupakan cabang dari sebuah akademi ninja yang didirikan oleh para pendahulu. Bernama KAN aka Konoha Akademi of Ninja. Yang terdiri dari tiga tingkatan yaitu, tingkat pemula bernama Akademi disini awal pengenalan ninja, yang kedua tingkat menengah bernama Akademi gennin atau KANJHS aka Konoha Akademi of Ninja Junior High School ditingkat ini awal pembentukan tingkatan Gennin, tingkat akhir bernama KANHS ditingkat ini para gennin membentuk tim yang terdiri dari Jounin pembimbing dan tiga orang gennin dan di tingkat ini mereka sudah mendapat misi tingat mudah dan menengah.

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita yang saat ini, sedang berjalan menuju halte bus sambil bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang ia sukai. Ketika bus tujuannya datang ia segera menaikinya. Sambil menunggu bus itu sampai di halte sekolahnya, ia mendengarkan musik kesukaannya melalui i-phonenya dan membaca buku. Bus itu akhirnya sampai di halte dekat sekolahnya. Ia turun dan berjalan menuju sekolah, masih tetap mendengarkan musik dan sekali-kali membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan bersenandung kecil.

Saat memasuki kelasnya, ternyata teman-teman sekelasnya sudah berdatangan. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamichi Choji, Tenten dan Rock lee. Yang kesemuanya mendapat pringkat B dan merupakan kelas ungulan. Sedang Naruto sendiri mendapat pringkat D. kenapa ia bisa masuk ke kelas unggulan, padahala kelas unggulan di isi oleh para murid yang mampu mendapat pringkat A atau B. Hanya ia dan kepala sekolah yang mengetahuinya.

"Ohayou…minna"sapa Naruto pada teman-temannya itu dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ohayou mo Naruto…"

"O-oha-yo mo N-Naru-to-kun"

"Hn…"

* * *

Saat ini pelajaran Matematika sedang berlangsung di kelas XI-A. KANHS walaupun sekolah khusus para shinobi. Namun di sekolah ini menerapkan pelajaran yang sama seperti sekolah biasa lainnya. Dalam kelas itu, banyak yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Walau memperhatikan tapi hanya diluarnya saja.

Teng…Nong…Neng…

Jam pun berakhir pertanda saatnya para murid mengistirahatkan diri begitu pula para guru yang mengajar. Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolah. Tapi mungkin lain hari, karena saat ini para murid XI-A menariknya untuk berkumpul di dalam kelas untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Oy…oy…kenapa aku harus ikut ?" ujar Sasuke dan Gaara yang di tarik Kiba dan Lee

"Sudahlah Teme, Gaara kita turuti apa mau mereka!"ucap Naruto datar

"Hn…Dobe" gumam Sasuke

"Ck…" decak Gaara

"Haha…Gomen Minna. Sebenarnya aku, Kiba dan Lee mengumpulkan kalian untuk memberi tahu kalian sesuatu." Ucap Ino menggebu-gebu

"Jadi dengarkan baik-baik minna…" ucap Lee

"Yaps… akan ku beritahu kalian tentang sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan bagi kalian." Ucap Kiba berusaha membuat teman-temannya itu penasaran

"Hoam… Mendokusai… Ino, Kiba dan Lee lebih baik kalian cepat karena kalian membuang waktu tidur ku yang berharga dan waktu mereka untuk makan siang." Ucap Shikamaru dengan tatapan ngantuknya.

"Hehe.. Oke-oke. Kalian tahukan kelompok yang beranggotakan orang-orang yang memiliki cakra para biju yang mereka dapat sejak lahir? kelompok yang selalu memburu missing nin atau penjahat lainnya?" ucap Kiba yang membuat teman-temannya itu diam dan di buat penasaran olehny. Terutama seseorang ah bukan seseorang, tapi dua orang yang terkejut mendengar hal itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bersuara diantara mereka. "Bukankah mereka di sebut Sekaijū no hikari (cahaya seluruh dunia)"ucap Naruto

"Oh… yang beranggotakan Sembilan di tambah satu orang. Bukan begitu ?" tanya Sakura

"Yap… begitulah" ucap Ino

"Dan aku dengar mereka kembali bergerak. Namun bukan kesembilannya hanya beberapa. Mungkin kira-kira empat sampai lima." Lanjut Kiba

"Dan kalian tahu Sekaijū no hikari itu sekarang lima anggotanya berbalik arah dari jalan yang seharusnya. Dan mereka berlima bergerak atas nama kegelapan bukan kedamaian lagi" tamabah Lee.

"Eh…kok begitu ?" tanya Tenten

"Yang kami bertiga dengar dan mencocokkan informasi masing-masing, terdapat kesamaan tentang hal ini. Yaitu kelompok itu terbagi dua karena suatu sebab." Ucap Ino menambahkan. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih, begitupun seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya, tanpa ada yang menyadari sikap ganjil itu. Mungkin !

"Huh… Kompak sekali dengar dari mana kalian ?" celetuk Neji

"Hehe… sebenarnya, Nee-chan ku yang mengatakannya pada ku dan dia bilang pada ku untuk merahasiakannya. Tapi karena Ino membicarakan itu pada ku akhirnya kami sepakat untuk mengatakannya pada kalian." Ujar Kiba dengan cengirannya.

"Haha… aku mendengarnya dari Tou-san ku saat ia sedang berbicara dengan salah satu teman Jouninnya" ucap Ino

"Aku… tentu saja Guy-Sensei ku yang tercinta." Ucap Lee dengan semangat mudanya

"yang aku bingungkan saat ini adalah kenapa mereka terpecah belah dan sebagian dari mereka bergerak. Lalu bukankah mereka termasuk kedalam orang-orang yang tidak di ketahui asal usulnya. Dan merupakan orang-orang yang paling di cari ?" ujar Shino yang memang sedari tadi diam.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu lebih lengkap informasinya"ucap Kiba dan di jawab oleh keheningan teman-temannya itu

"Emm… dan tolong jangan beritahu murid lain dan guru-guru. Karena informasi ini hanya para joonin elite yang mengetahuinya" tambah Kiba

"…"

"Ekhem…" gumam Naruto untuk memecah keheningan yang di ciptakan teman-temannya.

"lebih baik sekarang kita kekantin 15 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi" lanjutnya, dan perkataannya membuat para siswa itu merasakan perut mereka menjerit minta di beri makan. Mereka pun berangsur keluar dengan pikiran masih kepada topik yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

Terutama gadis Indigo ini dari semenjak mendengarkan pembicaraan itu ia hanya diam dan memikirkannya. Saat dikantin pun ia masih memikirkannya. Lalu saat pelajaran kembali berlangsung pun sama, sampai pulang pun berlanjut. Dalam benaknya ia selalu berkat _'semoga dia tidak mengambil jalan yang salah'_

* * *

Esok harinya di sekolah, Naruto yang saat ini sudah duduk dibangkunya yang terletak paling atas pojok kiri dekat jendela menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mendengarkan musik, karena ia mendengar pembicaraan para gadis yang ada di depan kelasnya itu. Naruto terlihat begitu tertarik hingga menghentikan kegiatannya.

 _'_ _Apa sih yang di bicarakan Ino pada para gadis itu'_ batin Naruto

"Hey… kalian tahu. Kemarin saat aku melewati ruang para guru, aku tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa di kelas kita ini sebenarnya ada yang mendapat Peringkat A." ucaap ino kepada temna-teman perempuannya itu.

"K-kau Y-ya-kin I-ino ?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan.

"Benar apa yang di katakan Hinata-chan mungkin kau salah dengar pig."ucap Sakura

"Ish… aku tidak salah dengar Forehead. Yang mengobrol saat itu adalah Kakashi-sensei dan Shizune-sensei."ucap Ino membenarkan.

"Untuk apa kau di sana ?" tanya Tenten

"Hmm… saat itu Asuma-sensei memanggilku untuk membicarakan misi."jawab Ino.

"Kalau pun memang benar yang di katakan Ino. Menurut kalian bertiga siapa yang memang mendapatkan pringkat itu dan menyembunyikannya ?" tanya Tenten

"Menurutku Sasuke-kun…Kyaa.." ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"M-me-nu-rut ku b-bu-kan S-Sasu-ke-kun tapi a-aku ju-ga t-tidak t-tahu s-si-a-pa." Ucap Hinata

"Eh…kok begitu, apa yang tidak mungkin coba?" seru Sakura dan di sambut dengan anggukan setuju dari Ino.

"Saku… betul apa yang di katakan Hinata, tidak mungkin Sasuke. Kalau pun iya dia tidak akan menyembunyikannya."ucap Tenten membenarkan.

"Tapi itu mungkin saja kan. Agar dia terlihat lebih mesterius dan keren. Kyaaaa…" Ucap Ino di akhiri dengan pekikannya.

"Iie…untuk apa ia menyembunyikan kekuatannya sedang Sasuke mempunyai ambisi tersendiri. Dan kalian tahu itu kan?" ucap Tenten kembali meyakinkan kedua temannya itu yang terlalu menggilai Sasuke.

"A-aku s-se-tuju d-dengan a-a-pa y-yang di-ka-takan T-Ten-ten-san"

"Ah…Hinata dan Tenten sama saja, bukan begitu Ino?" ucap Sakura

"Ya kalian berdua sama saja." Timpal Ino

Teng Nong Neng

"Ah…T-ten-ten-chan, Sa-kura-chan, I-ino-chan s-su-dah bu-bunyi- b-be-ll le-bih b-baik ki-ki-ta k-kemba-li k-ke b-angku ma-sing-mas-sing."ucap Hinata khawatir

"Hinata-chan tak usah khawatir seperti itu. Bukankah jam pelajaran pertama itu, pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei"ucap Ino.

"A-ah…y-ya Kakashi-sensei p-pas-ti b-ba-kal t-telat"

"Kau benar Hinata sayang dan kita lanjutkan lagi obrolan kita yang tertunda tadi."ucap Ino gembira yang di setujui oleh Sakura dengan anggukannya

"Ino the Qween of Gosip" gumam Tenten yang mampu di dengar mereka dan menyebakan ke empat gadis itu tertawa.

' _Dasar wanita selalu menggosipkan orang'_ batin Naruto yang masih memperhatikan para gadis yang asyik bergosip ria dan membicarakan seseorang yang menutupi pringkatnya itu. Saking asyiknya Naruto memperhatikan mereka, ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk pundaknya, dan seorang lagu duduk di depannya.

"Oy… serius sekali… Naruto."ucap Shikamaru

"Eh… Shikamaru, Kiba, kalian mengagetkan ku" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit tertawa kikuk.

"Adanya juga kau yang terlalu memperhatikan mereka… hoam…" ucap Shikamaru

"Apa sih yang kau perhatikan dari mereka ?" tanya Kiba yang terlihat penasaran di wajahnya.

"Hn… bukan mereka yang ku perhatikan tapi pembicaraan mereka"

"Ouh… tentang siapa sebenarnya di antara kita yang menyembunyikan bukti bahwa dia mendapat A." ucap Kiba

"Y-ya begitulah."

"Hoam… Jadi kau penasaran Naruto.?"

"Ya… mungkin sedikit" ucap Naruto sambil menggedikkan bahunya seolah tidak peduli

"Em… Shikamaru, menurut analisa mu siapa yang berpotensi menyembunyikan itu ?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru yang saat ini sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di meja kembali tegak saat ditanyai oleh Kiba seperti itu.

"Hoam… Mendokusai… menurut ku orang yang berpotensi seperti itu biasanya orang yang tidak terlalu mencolok di antara kita dan dekat dengan kepala sekolah."

"Ah… bukankah banyak di sini yang tidak terlalu mencolok ?" tanya Naruto berpura-pura penasaran.

"Hoam… memang ada beberapa. Mereka adalah Sabaku Gaara, Hyuga Neji, dan kau Uzumaki Naruto"

"Eh… A-Aku ?" ucap Naruto berpura-pura kaget

"Oy… Shikamaru kau tidak salah analisa kan. Mana mungkin Naruto, bukankah Naruto masih payah dalam mengendalikan chakra."

"Hoam… aku belum melanjutkannya Kiba"

"Hehe… Oke - oke silahkan lanjutkan." ujar Kiba

"Hoam… mendokusai… pertama Sabaku Gaara dia masuk dalam daftar karena dia lebih diam dan meisterius dari pada Sasuke dan dia merupakan anak dari jendral Kazekage, dan dia sedikit dekat dengan Kepala Sekolah. Di tambah ia hanya sendiri dalam teamnya. Ya… walaupun aku dengar dari Asuma-sensei sebenarnya ia punya teman se-team dan guru pembimbing. Tapi, itu di rahasiakan oleh kepala sekolah. Mungkin karena teamnya termasuk team yang kemampuannya setara ninja elite bahkan anbu" ucapnya sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Lalu, Hyuga Neji walaupun ia Bunkee di Klannya namun tidak di pungkiri bahwa ia mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa dikatakan melampau Hinata yang selaku Souke. Dan kau Naruto kau lebih misterius dari pada yang lainnya." Tambah Shikamaru

"…"

"Haha…maksud mu apa Shikamaru ?" tanya Kiba sedang Naruto yang di curigai oleh Shikamaru hanya tenang-tenang saja.

"…"

Shikamaru hanya diam saat di tanya oleh Kiba dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke sebelah kirinya yaitu Naruto. Shikamaru memandang Naruto dengan intens yang saat ini sedang menutup matanya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan terlihat tenang sekali, padahal Shikamaru mencurigainya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bias di bilang tajam.

Shikamaru mencurigai Naruto karena, saat beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika mereka sekelas membicarakan tentang Sekaijū no hikari. Nampak di mata sang Nara sikap Naruto yang aneh, bukan Naruto saja yang nampak aneh di matanya tapi sang Sabaku pun terlihat sama anehnya di matanya. Mungkin bagi setiap orang itu tidak aneh namun untuknya yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata itu terlihat aneh.

Saat itu, ketika Kiba memulai pembicaraan tentang Sekaijū no hikari, tiba-tiba Naruto dan Gaara menegakkan punggung mereka dengan tiba-tiba dan terlihat di matanya saat itu aura mereka berbeda. Seperti aura seseorang yang ingin membunuh.

 _'_ _Kuso… Shikamaru curiga, Klan Nara memang hebat'_ batin Naruto. Ia memang terlihat tenang di luar tapi tidak di dalamnya. Shikamaru yang tadinya menatap Naruto intens akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto dan menghadap Kiba kembali. Sedang Kiba yang di pandang oleh Shikamaru hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti karena Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya.

"Hah…kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menyebut Naruto itu lebih misterius dari yang lain. Bukankah aneh dia bisa masuk ke kelas ini padahal ia tidak mendaptkan pringkat D." ucap Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam.

"Benar juga, Oy… Naruto kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kelas unggulan ?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang saat ini sudah membuka matanya kembali. Lama, Kiba dan Shikamaru menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. _'lebih baik aku memutar balikkan fakta'_ batin Naruto. setelah sekian menit mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan dan akhirnya Naruto berbicara.

"Haah… kalian berdua sudah mengenalku dari semenjak masuk ke Akademi Ninja bukan. Dari dulu banyak yang mengejek ku bahwa aku merupakan anak seorang monster, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku di kata-katai seperti itu" ucapan Naruto berhenti sejenak setelah menghirup udara untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dari dulu aku hidup sendiri dan tidak memilik teman. Dan aku baru memiliki teman saat bertemu kalian yang ada disini dan menerimaku apa adanya. Mungkin itu sebabnya kepala sekolah memasukkan ku kedalam kelas ini."

"Hoam… mendokusai… jadi itu alasan Kepala Sekolah memasukkan mu ke kelas ini agar kau di terima dan tidak di caci maki oleh mereka yang membenci mu tanpa alasan." ucap Shikamaru mencoba meyakinkan.

"Seperti itulah.."

 _'_ _tidak itu bukan yang sebenarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya tapi itu sedikit di ubah olehnya'_ batin Shikamaru tidak yakin

"Ne…gomenasai Naruto.." ucap Kiba yang sedari tadi diam menyimak

"untuk apa… tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kalian penasarankan"

"…"

" ya…"

"Ohayou mina…kembali ketempat duduk kalian masing-masing." ucap Kakashi-Sensei yang memotong perkataan Kiba. Semua murid pun kembali duduk ke bangkunya masing-masing.

" Ne… Kakashi-Sensei bukankah seharusnya kita berlatih di gedung bi" ucap Ino

" Emm… mungkin bukan sekarang. Karena saat ini sensei ingin menerangkan terlebih dahulu materinya. Dan akan di praktikkan minggu depan." Jawab Kakashi yang di iringi oleh sorakan kekecewaan murid-muridnya itu.

* * *

Pelajaran telah usai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, dan waktunya bagi para murid pulang atau melakukan kegiatan club mereka. Tak terkecuali Hinata, yang saat ini sedang merapikan alat tulisnya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. setelah selesai ia bergegas untuk keluar kelas, namun terhenti karena Neji memanggilnya.

"Hinata-sama" seru Neji seraya mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar penggilan tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, dan menengok kearah Neji.

" A-da a-pa Ne-ji nii-san ?"

"Apa Hinata-sama bisa membuat kue tart ?" ucap Neji tanpa basa-basi

"ku-kue tart ?...u-untuk a-pa Neji nii-san?"

"Hah…kau lupa besok tanggal berapa?"

"Tan-ggal 27 m-mar…. eh… besok Hanabi-chan ulang tahu" pekik Hinata saat mengingat bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahun adiknya.

"Huh… jadi Hinata-sama baru ingat"

"e-eto… a-aku ba-ru i-ngat" ucap Hinata lirih

"karena sekarang sudah ingat, aku punya rencana untuk ulang tahun Hanabi" ucap Neji dengan seringai yang mengerikan

Skip time

Hinata POV

Saat ini, aku baru keluar dari supermarket yang dekat dari sekolah ku. Kenapa aku bisa ada di supermarket sebelumnya, itu karena aku dan Neji nii-san membuat rencana ulang tahun Hanabi-chan besok. Kami membagi tugas sama rata, aku yang bertugas membuat kue dan mencari kado, sedangkan Neji nii-san mendekor kamar Hanabi-chan nanti.

Sungguh aku tak sabar untuk besok, dan sepertinya Neji nii-san memberitahu Otou-sama. Karena beberapa saat yang lalu Otou-sama menelepon, dan menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kami esok. Ya sudahlah, sekarang harus cepat pulang untuk membuat kue tart untuk Hanabi-chan.

"Semoga Hanabi-chan menyukai hadiah ku dengan Neji nii-san" ucap ku penuh harap, saat sedang berjalan di trotoar tiba-tiba saja ada yang menabrak bahu kanan ku.

Hinata POV end

Bruk

Hinata yang tertabrak oleh seseorang itu pun terjatuh karena keseimbangannya oleng. Begitu pula orang yang menabraknya. Sang penabrak yang merupakan seorang gadis itu pun membangunkan dirinya dari jatuhnya dengan cepat dan membantu Hinata yang saat ini sedang merapikan barang-barangnya yang terjatuh.

"Ah…Gomenasai."ucap gadis itu saat mereka telah selesai.

"Iie…t-tak a-apa." ucap hinata sambil merapikan baju

"Hontou?" Tanya gadis itu seraya memegang tangan Hinata, yang sebelumnya menjadi tumpuan Hinata saat terjatuh tadi

"Ha'i…ak- ishh.." ucapan Hinata terhenti saat gadis itu tanpa sengaja memegang tangannya yang terluka di bagian telapak tangannya.

"Tuh kan, terluka…ayo ikut aku, aku akan mengobati mu" sang gadis itu pun membawa Hinata kesebuah apotik. Hinata yang terseret olehnya hanya diam, karena bingung harus melakukan apa.

Skip Time~~~~

Setelah dari apotek, Hinata dan gadis itu pun menuju taman yang memang ada didepan apotek itu. Mereka pun membersihkan luka Hinata dan memberinya obat merah serta pembalut luka.

"Selesai… bagaimana ? apa masih sakit ?" Tanya sang gadis

"Iie… daijobu" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Ah… sejak tadi kita belum berkenalan."

"A-a… aku tidak s-sopan. Ka-kalau b-be-gitu, p-perke-nalkan a-aku Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Hinata

"Wah… bangsawan Hyuuga, dan perkenalkan aku Blue"

"Buru ?"

"bukan Buru tapi Blue"

"Ah... Souka, gomen"

"Iie, tak apa. Memang kebanyakan orang jepang pasti mengucap kata 'Blue' menjadi 'Buru'." Setelahnya mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Ah... Hinata, sudah sore aku harus pulang"

"Em... a-ku j-juga"

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi nanti. Dan mungkin saat bertemu lagi kau akan terkejut"

"Em..." gumam Hinata. Merekapun saling berpamitan namun saat Blue hampir hilang dari pandangan Hinata. Hinata pun berbalik, namun ia dikagetkan oleh handphonenya yang sejak tadi berdering tanpa di sadarinya.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"..."

"I-iya Nii-chan, a-ku s-sedang d-dalam p-per-jala-nan."

"..."

"Akan k-ku j-jelas k-kan n-nanti k-ke-napa a-ku be-lum s-sampai."

"ha'i" setelahnya Hinata meneruskan perjalanannya yang tertunda

TBC

* * *

Yah... ini chapter pertama

dan pertama kalinya nulis cerita.

Jadi agk nerves. dan sepertinya ni cerita keliatan banget jeleknya

cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita aslinya sih

jadi, mohon bantuannya dari kalian agar lebih baik lagi dalam menuliskan

sangat berterima kasih yang sudah mereview...


End file.
